Es una orden
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Oneshot hecho como respuesta al reto de San Valentín 2016 del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook, con el siguiente prompt: Cuando Mycroft se enferma, generalmente continua trabajando. Una vez se desmayó durante un resfriado y Anthea tuvo que llamar a Greg para que lo lleve a casa. Desde ése entonces, cada vez que Mycroft está enfermo, Greg lo cuida hasta que se sana.


**Título: Es una orden**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics de San Valentín 2016 del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l s amantes del Mystrade como yo.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Era un día normal en New Scotland Yard, aunque de los lentos. Y la verdad era que el detective inspector Lestrade no tenía ninguna queja al respecto.

Un día lento significaba ponerse al día con el papeleo atrasado en lugar de lidiar con algún asesinato, los familiares destrozados, los asesinos tratando de escapar o de matarlo de paso, y por sobre todas las cosas, significaba no tener que lidiar con Sherlock Holmes.

Definitivamente Greg Lestrade no se iba a quejar.

Un trueno resonó a la lejanía. Era época de lluvias y tormentas, y con más razón la idea de perseguir criminales entre charcos de lluvia y lodo a través de las calles y callejones de Londres no le hacía mucha gracia.

Lestrade dio las gracias una vez más por los días lentos.

Un ligero toque en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- "Adelante."- dijo con voz calmada, justo antes de que la puerta se abriese y la sargento Donovan se asomase por ella.

\- "Señor, allí arriba están pidiendo el informe final del caso Carter... y lo quieren para ya."

Greg rodó los ojos e hizo una seña a Sally para que terminase de pasar a su oficina.

\- "Dame unos minutos, ya casi termino."- dijo mientras retomaba el teclado de su ordenador.

Dos párrafos después, le dio un repaso al documento con el corrector y mando la orden de impresión por triplicado, esperó a que todas las páginas saliesen de la impresora, organizó todo en tres folders separados y estampó su firma tres veces, para finalmente pasarle los documentos a la sargento.

\- "Listo, ahora cruza los dedos para que no decidan que debe de ser más detallado."

\- "Ojalá."- fue la respuesta de la morena mientras se levantaba con los papeles en la mano y se disponía a salir.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un teléfono móvil cobró vida. Era el teléfono móvil de Lestrade.

Sally vio a su jefe mirar la pantalla y fruncir el entrecejo.

\- "¿Si?"- fue lo único que el peligris dijo antes de abrir mucho los ojos y luego cerrarlos- "Con un demonio... no, juro que no me di cuenta ¿Es como el día D? Menos mal... Si, si, está bien. Voy para allá."- y colgó, para luego exhalar un suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

\- "¿Problemas señor?"

Greg alzó la mirada.

\- "Algo así... problemas en casa, se podría decir. Voy saliendo, tengo que ocuparme de ese asunto. Seguro no vuelvo hasta dentro de un par de días, así que me llevaré algunos casos viejos para ver si encuentro algo nuevo. Cualquier cosa, solo tímbrame."- y señaló su móvil.

Sally asintió.

\- "Gracias al cielo por los días lentos."- murmuró mientras cogía su abrigo, un montón de casos sin resolver y salía de la oficina, para luego salir de la Yard.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Greg ya llevaba medio camino recorrido al Club Diógenes cuando la tormenta finalmente hizo su aparición en el cielo de Londres, bajo la forma de una feroz lluvia de verano.

Lestrade resopló.

Eran días como este, plagados de calor y humedad, los que causaban que Mycroft cayese enfermo ¿Como no vio las señales para el inminente desastre?

Si, Mycroft. Su Mycroft. El mismo al cual iba camino a recoger (aún sabiendo que el hombre no iba a aceptar de buena gana el ir con él), el mismo con el cual llevaba 8 maravillosos meses de convivencia, con sus altas y sus bajas, pero a pesar de todo lo valía.

Hacía ya año y medio que los dos hombres habían decidido darse el chance de ver si la relación funcionaba, y 10 meses después del primer beso, de citas canceladas de parte de uno u otro, de salidas rápidas, de algunas noches juntos y más de una madrugada en la que uno de los dos había tenido que salir casi volando de la cama por culpa del trabajo; ambos decidieron que ellos eran demasiado viejos ya para andar tonteando y que el tiempo juntos era demasiado corto y preciado para ver si por obra y gracia del destino lograban abrigarse entre los dos por más de 4 míseras horas algún día a la semana, en las pocas horas de sueño que usualmente lograban por sus profesiones. Mycroft dio voz a los pensamientos de ambos, y Gregory suspiró aliviado al decir que si.

No había sido fácil, pero definitivamente había valido la pena. Saber con certeza que tus horas libres aumentan estadísticamente en cuanto al tiempo que pasas al lado de tu persona especial (palabras de Mycroft), lo valía todo.

Tanto así que la primera noche que Greg llegó a la casa de ambos lleno de barro, sudor y sangre, y sin ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuese dormir; Mycroft fue a los 5 minutos de que el hombre había colapsado en el sofá de la sala a reclamarlo y llevarlo así todo sucio a la cama. Las sábanas y la ropa se podían lavar, el tiempo separados no se podía recuperar.

Y la primera vez que Mycroft llegó a casa luego de un vuelo de regreso a Londres de 27 horas, agotado tras 8 días continuos de negociaciones y apestando a avión y sudor, sin fuerzas para hacer otra cosa que sacarse el saco antes de colapsar en la cama; Greg se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiese de ello, a pesar de que odiaba el olor que dejaban el avión y el aeropuerto.

Greg suspiró, ambos llevaban vidas y trabajos muy agitados, y se entregaban por completo a ellos al punto de llegar a catalogarse como un par de adictos al trabajo. Pero al menos Greg conocía sus límites... un concepto que al parecer Mycroft, al igual que su hermano Sherlock, desconocía por completo.

Y eso había quedado demostrado el día D, con D de Desmayo, así con una mayúscula colosal. Había sucedido el día que Mycroft, a pesar de las súplicas del peligris, fue a trabajar con un resfrío de padre, madre y señor nuestro; solo para terminar inconsciente unas horas después al desmayarse debido a la fiebre que presentaba y que nunca se dignó siquiera en tratar de bajar en favor de asistir a cuatro reuniones.

Ese día el detective inspector fue llamado de emergencia por la asistente personal de Mycroft, y con ayuda de algunos de los empleados del Holmes mayor, se encargó de llevarlo a casa para luego cuidarlo por 2 días seguidos (los cuales no tuvo problemas en la estación gracias a la intervención casi divina de Anthea. Esa mujer era capaz de arreglar lo que fuese, donde fuese y como fuese; y Greg no quería ni necesitaba saber como, solo necesitaba saber que era posible.)

Por supuesto Mycroft dio el grito al cielo ese día al despertar en su cama y encontrarse casi bajo arresto domiciliario hasta nuevo aviso.

Pero esa vez Greg no dio su brazo a torcer, y se había mantenido firme en el asunto desde entonces, haciendo del mantener saludable a Mycroft su cruzada personal.

Gregory finalmente llegó a su destino y parqueó el coche. Hora de enfrentarse al dragón una vez más... suerte que en este tema, gracias a Anthea, ya tenía las de ganar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mycroft se encontraba leyendo un informe, o por lo menos tratando de hacerlo.

Llevaba en el mismo párrafo cerca de 10 minutos, pero es que el malestar estaba comenzando a hacer mella en él... Maldito resfriado.

Exhaló con fuerza mientras reenfocaba la mirada.

Sin duda un ligero, breve descanso lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Pero las miradas que Anthea le había lanzado todo el día le decían que a la menor señal de debilidad de su parte, Gregory sería contactado y el resultado no sería muy favorable para el trabajo que debía de terminar en aquellos momentos.

Mycroft no estaba muy seguro de el como esos dos habían llegado a confabularse en su contra, pero de que era un fastidio... lo era. Antes el hombre se desmayaba y luego recobraba el conocimiento y nadie movía un dedo para objetar eso. Ahora no hacía más que estornudar y Gregory armaba una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Completamente ridículo.

Masajeó sus sienes a la vez que suprimía un estornudo. Tan solo 39 hojas más y terminaba con el informe, tras lo cual sería capaz de tomar las decisiones para los siguientes pasos a seguir.

La puerta se abrió.

Mycroft estornudó.

Un gruñido se escuchó.

\- "No es nada, Anthea querida..."- dijo el Holmes mayor sin levantar los ojos del papel.

\- "A otro con ese cuento, Myc. Coge tus cosas, nos vamos a casa. Es una orden."

Mycroft levantó la vista, solo para enfocarla en un furibundo Lestrade, y sus hombros cayeron en derrota. Estaba demasiado agotado para siquiera tratar de pelear la batalla.

Anthea apareció al lado con el portafolio de su jefe en una mano y una bolsa con medicinas en la otra.

Lo dicho, aquello era un complot.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La puerta del hogar Holmes-Lestrade se abrió solo para dejar pasar por ella a un bastante molesto Holmes, seguido de un bastante preocupado Lestrade. Era el cuento de nunca acabar.

Mycroft estornudó mientras volteaba para, por fin, encarar a su amante. Habían estado todo el camino sin dirigirse la palabra, pero al parecer el menor estaba por cambiar aquello.

\- "Eso... fue humillante, Gregory. Todos en el club se dieron cuenta de que fui sacado en contra de mi voluntad."

El peligris rodó los ojos y decidió no responder a aquella acusación, pues sabía por experiencias previas que era el gancho que Mycroft usaba para entablar una pelea, más que nada porque el hombre se sentía indispuesto por el resfrío. Y cuando Mycroft Holmes se sentía débil, era cuando más fuerte atacaba.

\- "¡Gregory! ¡Te estoy hablando!"

\- "Y yo estoy escuchando. Y mientras escucho hago otras cosas, como irte a preparar un baño caliente y poner tu pijama para esta noche junto a las toallas, y no voy a hacer eso por las puras; así que mientras hablas, también caminas con dirección al baño de nuestra alcoba, para tomar un baño y luego te metes a la cama."

El menor abrió la boca y luego la cerró casi en actitud de ultraje, pero eso no importaba, pues Greg notó que Mycroft lo estaba siguiendo, lo cual significaba que el protocolo de cuidados del Holmes mayor había dado inicio.

De esa manera, luego de dejar a Mycroft en la tina, de donde el enfermo debía salir en no más de 15 minutos; Gregory se dirigió a la cocina y preparó una tetera de té de limón y la colocó en una bandeja junto a una taza, con un tarrito de miel a un lado y un plato con unas cuantas galletas dulces al otro. Su Myc siempre se sentía mejor luego de comer un par de galletas dulces ligeramente remojadas en el té.

Fue a la habitación, dejó la bandeja de lado y tocó la puerta del baño.

\- "Ve saliendo de allí Myc, o de lo contrario yo entraré por ti."- dijo utilizando su mejor tono de voz de mando.

No le gustaba, pero si no se ponía firme con Mycroft, el político era capaz de volver al club a seguir trabajando aunque eso le costara lo que le quedaba de salud. Ya lo había intentado hacer en una ocasión.

\- "Ya salgo."- escuchó decir al hombre, así que se alejó de la puerta del baño y fue por la bolsa de medicinas que Anthea había conseguido, y sacó de esta unas pastillas contra la gripe y un frasco de ungüento de eucalipto para el pecho.

Por fin la puerta se abrió y Mycroft salió, vestido con la pijama de seda que igual y lo haría sentir fresco pero sin que cogiese más frio, y... Greg pudo notar el puchero, la nariz enrojecida y el rollo de papel sanitario en la mano. O, genial... Mycroft estaba en la fase de la nariz acuosa.

\- "Debería de estar en mi oficina trabajando..."- rezongó el hombre una última vez, dejando escuchar el inicio de un ataque de voz gangosa.

\- "Igual que yo, y sin embargo aquí estamos."- replicó Gregory con calma.

Ambos se miraron en una última batalla de voluntades.

\- "A la cama."- finalmente dijo el peligris con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

\- "¿Es una orden?"- preguntó Mycroft alzando la barbilla en señal de desafío.

Greg se cruzó de brazos. Ambos se miraron otro minuto más... y finalmente Mycroft soltó un bufido.

\- "Te detesto."- dijo el pelirrojo de manera un tanto infantil.

Greg sonrió, él había ganado.

\- "Yo también te amo."

Mycroft se metió entre las cobijas y Greg lo arropó con cuidado, sentándose al borde de la cama.

\- "Aquí tienes tus pastillas, una dosis cada 8 horas."- señaló mientras le pasaba las susodichas pastillas al otro, junto a una taza de té caliente.

Mycroft suspiró y se tomó las pastillas junto al té. Satisfecho, Greg esperó a que la taza fuese vaciada antes de tomarla de las manos de Myc y devolverla a la bandeja.

\- "Me avisas cuando quieras más té, tú y yo sabemos que la garganta se te seca cuando estás enfermo... y no me vengas con eso de que la miel te engorda."- advirtió el hombre mientras le abría la parte superior de la pijama a Mycroft y le untaba una generosa porción de ungüento en el pecho.

Mycroft suspiró satisfecho al sentir al eucalipto actuar sobre su piel, relajándolo por completo.

La verdad era que no importaba lo mucho que se quejase o que tratase de impedir que Gregory lo llevase a casa cuando caía enfermo, amaba la manera en la cual el detective inspector lo trataba, una vez que lo metía en la cama para cuidarlo hasta que mejorase.

Gregory lo cuidaba y mimaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, a excepción tal vez de su madre... en cierto sentido eso lo hacía el doble de especial.

\- "Listo, eso bastará por ahora."- dijo el mayor mientras volvía a abotonar la pijama del pelirrojo y depositaba un suave beso en la enrojecida nariz del enfermo- "Ahora me iré a prepararte un caldo, así que descansa un poco. Tal vez, si te portas bien, te deje ayudarme con los casos que traje de la estación."- dijo Greg con dulzura, justo antes de levantarse y arropar un poco más a Mycroft.

\- "Se está volviendo un mandón, mi querido inspector. Como que le gusta andar impartiendo órdenes por todos lados."- dijo asueñado el pelirrojo.

Greg le acarició el cabello con dulzura una última vez.

\- "Descansa Myc, yo estaré cuidando de ti."

Mycroft suspiró ante aquellas palabras, y ahora por completo relajado se dejó arrastrar al mundo de los sueños mientras las pisadas de su pareja salían por la puerta.

Solo con Gregory era posible para Mycroft sentirse así, amado, mimado y relajado; incluso en un estado tan vulnerable. Por completo seguro.

Y no cambiaría aquello por nada en el mundo.

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Y vamos por el tercero... me salió así sin quererlo, un día que trataba de animarme a mi misma. La verdad lo había planeado diferente, pero las historias al final salen con voluntad y vida propia cuando la musa así lo decide.

Con todo y todo, me gustó escribir a este Greg todo firme pero mimoso a la vez. Mycroft tiene suerte aunque reniegue... me gustaría tener esa misma suerte a veces, si he de ser sincera.

Una vez más, espero haber cubierto las expectativas del reto. Ya lo dirán ustedes si es que dejan comentarios, sea por el medio que fuera.

A quienes lean este oneshot, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo. Un millón de abrazos para todos.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
